


Destiel Short

by FamiliaAnteOmnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliaAnteOmnia/pseuds/FamiliaAnteOmnia
Summary: A small, intimate moment between Dean and Cas.





	Destiel Short

Cas gently pressed his forehead to Dean’s, his eyes closed. 

The contact was so slight, Dean couldn’t tell if their skin was actually touching or if it was simply the warmth that was already rapidly spreading from his cheeks. He kept his gaze fixed intently on his hands, trying to ignore Cas’ breath gently blowing against his lips. He remained still, acutely aware that, in their current position, the tip of Cas’ nose was mere millimetres from his own. Releasing a breath that he didn’t even realise he was holding, he closed his eyes as well. 

Sensing Dean’s muscles relax a little, Cas allowed himself to lean into him. Gently at first, but then with a little more force as he let out a long, trembling breath. The change in pressure caused Dean’s eyes to fly open again in surprise. He trusted Cas in everything, he was his best friend, his brother, but this was a situation that he never expected to find himself in and it scared him. He wanted to pull away, tell Cas that it was getting a bit weird now and that dudes definitely don’t do that kind of thing, but he was somehow rooted to the spot. The air between them felt thick. With their faces so close, their breath was mingling together so much they were pretty much breathing the same air. His heart pounded in his chest as Cas’ eyes opened, their piercing blue gaze meeting his. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. 

He could see Cas’ intentions in his eyes long before it happened; the way they bore into his, briefly flicking down to his lips and back again on more than one occasion. But he remained unmoved. All the thoughts that were flooding his mind suddenly vanished and he was left with blank silence, a gaping void which soon became permeated with an influx of sensations. 

Looking back, Dean realised this was his first mistake. 

Ever so slowly, Cas closed the distance between their noses until they were touching, then grazing, then slotting beside each other. He paused for a moment. Dean knew that Cas was anticipating a response from him, either to push him away or, God forbid, pull him closer. But Dean did neither. 

Second mistake. 

Cas’s top lip tentatively brushed against his as he angled his head slowly to the side, breaking the contact between their foreheads. His breath was hot against Dean’s mouth. Dean parted his lips reflexively. In the last moments before what seemed like an inevitable conclusion, Cas closed his eyes once again, his lashes brushing against the soft skin beneath Dean’s eye. The sensation caused a sudden chain reaction within Dean as he realised the full gravity of the situation and his stomach dropped. Internal alarm bells rang as his brain screamed three simple words: 

This is wrong. 

“Cas…” he cautioned. Cas stiffened. Dean’s voice had come out harsher than he’d intended but he had to save the guilt for later, right now he was rapidly descending a dark road that he definitely should not go down. He placed a hand against Cas’ shoulder and gingerly pushed him away, desperately trying to piece together the right words in his mind and falling hopelessly short.

“No.” 

Cas’ eyes opened slowly. It was obvious he was deliberately avoiding eye contact, instead choosing to stare at his hands. Dean’s own were trembling, so he clumsily rubbed them down the sides of his thighs.

“Cas, I… I’m not…” he stammered. Eloquence was not his strong suit. “Just…” He sighed. “No.” 

Cas nodded, his jaw clenched. “I understand.” His voice was uncharacteristically cold and it sent pangs of guilt through Dean’s chest. After an excruciatingly long silence, Cas stood – each movement calm and measured – and strode past Dean. Without thinking, Dean reached for the sleeve of his trench coat, stopping Cas in his tracks. “Cas, don’t…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, man.”

When Cas finally looked down at Dean his eyes were steely and unforgiving. Dean swallowed, his mouth dry. He wanted to squirm under the sheer intensity of Cas’ gaze, the full might of his Angelic will burning into him like white hot metal. This wasn’t his Cas anymore, this was Castiel, angel of the Lord. With a simple flick of his wrist, Cas tugged his sleeve out of Dean’s grasp, turning away and pausing only long enough to mutter one final word.

“No.”

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to all of this so I hope you guys like it, I fully intend to write more. I'll probably keep doing shorts, but you never know, it might lead to something a little longer!


End file.
